A day in the life
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Hey guys anyways so I wanted to write a one shot about young Richard and my OC trinity it just kind of goes threw a day with the two, i really dont know how to summarize this but please read and review I promise its better than it sounds.


A/N - Hello readers this will just be a one shot about my o/c Trinity and Richard. This is just somthing i had been kicking around for the past few weeks and decided to upload it so I hope you all like it.

Oh and if you want to read more about Trinity I have three other stories involving her, Friends or Frienimies, Friends or Family, and You are my home. If you click on my home page they are all there for your reading enjoyment. Any ways review please ;P

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Miss. Hale," Alfred asked as he saw the small five year old rush down the stairs with a box around her torso and a laundry basket on her head. The five year old stopped and looked back at the butler.<p>

"I'm not Miss. Hale Alfred I am Mr. Freeze, I got to go Batman's close behind." The five year old giggled before continuing to run the laundry basked flopping around freely. Alfred smiled before turning around to continue up the stairs before almost being leveled by a caped Richard Grayson with a black construction paper cut out mask.

"Sorry citizen but I must stop Freeze," The boy said giggling and jumping off the banister.

"Be careful," Alfred called watching the boy land lighter than a feather.

"Okay," Both kids called as they continued to chase each other. Soon Trinity ran outside to try and escape the older boy. When she exited the manor she learned why she was not supposed to. In front of her stood reporters who began to try and shoot pictures of the young children. Trinity tried to turn around and run back into the house but tripped herself falling flat on her face knocking one of her baby teeth out with the laundry basket. Almost on cue the child screamed bloody murder. Richard stopped having just exited the house before running inside to get Alfred.

Soon said butler appeared and carried the teary eyed five year old into the house. He brought her into the bathroom setting her on the counter and handing her a cotton ball to bite on while he wiped her face with a warm washcloth. Then he reminded her she had to sit with her head foreword.

"This is why we stay inside the manor. Unless someone is with you," He reminded the child who just nodded still upset. Dick stood in the bathroom door way staring at his newest friend. He didn't know if he would get in trouble for going into the room. Alfred by this time had washed his hands and put on gloves

"Now let me see," He said taking the cotton ball out, and kneeling so she didn't have to put her head up the bleeding still hadn't stooped yet it looked like it would go away with time so he handed the girl a new cotton ball and took her off the counter before reminding her to keep her head lowered and suggesting the children did homework for the time being in order to avoid more childish game related injuries.

Trinity smiled and fallowed a now grimacing young Grayson down the hall to the second floor family room. They both got out their small backpacks and did as Alfred asked and soon they had fished the homework for the next month.

Trinity looked out the window and saw some of the reporters leaving saying something about the joker. Trinity almost ran down the stairs and saw Alfred close the door to the bat cave, she sighed and decided watching the news would be good enough and dropped a note down into the batcave saying that both her and Dick where in the room.

"Trinity what got into you." He asked slipping down the banister and flipping off.

"It's Freeze," She said jumping onto the couch.

"You are obsessed with this stuff," The boy commented before getting a face full of pillow witch he threw back at her yet missed.

"Bad aim much" the girl asked and he pulled her into a nuggie before she pulled him off of her and he flipped onto the couch.

"Where's Alfred?" The boy asked.

"I don't know he was gone when I got down here." She said, it wasn't really a lie.

"He's gonna miss bats again I swear that man has the worst timing." He said as the two watched Green Arrow, Flash, Back Canary, Wonder Woman and Superman attack Freeze first.

"I didn't know Oll…" She began before realizing she couldn't say there really names. "of the league was in town," She covered weekly.

"Man this stinks they will be done before Bats even gets there."

"Don't worry Grayson freeze will escape again,"

"Yeah and hopefully the league will be where there supposed to be," He grimaced yet again.

"And I am the obsessed one,"

"What he's Bats bad guy not the leagues." He pointed out and Trinity just rolled her eyes.

"And yet another villain detained." The voice said from the television and Trinity giggled and Dick grimaced still.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the fact it was the first time Dick was meeting the league. Well at least the people behind the masks. Trinity couldn't wait and in return created excitement in Dick from just being around her. Almost two hours early the two were changed and ready to go to the skating rink were they would meet the others. And they actually used the fairly open third floor to skate around seeing at it was a while before Bruce would come home.

"Miss. Trinity, Master Richard someone is here to see you." Alfred called up the stairs and the two slid down the banisters in a race to see who it was. Dick stopped short when he didn't recognize the man and seeing as Trinity was behind him she went flying into the man's arms.

"And I thought I could fly," The man whispered into her ear making the child giggle, the man who now held Trinity was no other than Superman, or well his cover Clark Kent.

"Hello Mr. Kent," She said with a smile pulling the large man into a hug. Then Ollie Queen walked in and he jumped from Clarks arms to Ollie's until yet another unmasked hero came in and she jumped into his arms. The n last but not least she jumped into Dinah's arms. Dick got off the banister yet didn't move any closer to the four adults and his friend. It took Trinity a few moments before she skated over to where Dick stood.

"Richard comes on no hiding, this Uncle Bruce's Friend, Mr. Clark, Mr. Ollie, Mr. Barry, and Ms. Dinah." She said pulling the unwilling child over to meet the unmasked heroes.

"This is Richard Grayson," She said Richard looked up and saw the four men and scooted backwards.

"So you must be the infamous Richard nice to meet you boy." He said and Trinity flinched 'not those words anything but those words' Richard moved back and began to run up the stairs as fast as his legs would let him with skates on his feet. The four adults looked to Trinity.

"Nice going Barry," Ollie said smacking the man in the back of the head. Clark just look worriedly after the young boy and Dinah slumped against the wall probably having guessed this would happen.

"I am on it." The five year old concluded before making her own way up the stairs.

"Trinity," Barry said when she was almost to the top of the stairwell.

"I didn't mean it." He said simply Trinity looked down at the speedster.

"I know, he doesn't though," She explained. Soon she got up to the hall way and skated down to Robin's room she knocked softly announcing her presence.

"Dick, este totul în regulă? Barry nu am vrut să te fac să supere. A fost doar încercarea de a fi amuzant, îi spun să renunţe la ea, dar el wont pentru un motiv oarecare." _'Dick, is everything okay? Barry did not want to make you angry. He was just trying to be funny, tell him to stop it but it won't for some reason.'_ She said softly moving over to sit on his bed. The walls of his bed room were gray and empty and his bed was covered by a black sheet and black carpet finished off the very dark room. It wasn't going to be this way for long Bruce had just yet to have the time to spend with the boy creating a new room for him. Dick lay on the bed crying into the pillow yet looked up when he realized that Trinity had spoken to him in Romanian.

"Ştii cum să vorbească româneşte?" _'You know how to speak Romanian.'_ He said and Trinity nodded.

"Da Unchiul Bruce crezut că a fost o idee bună pentru mine de a învăţa alte limbi. M-am gândit român sunat rece aşa că a fost unul dintre primii am invatat. dar nu aţi răspuns la întrebarea mea eşti bine? " _'Yeah Uncle Bruce thought it was a good idea for me to learn other languages. I thought Romanian sounded cool so it was one of the first I learned. But you never answered my question are you okay?' _She asked.

"When you fell and knocked out your teeth today all I see when you screamed was them falling to their death and it was just too much I tried to not show it but when he said that…"

"Dick, look I know it's hard and I am not going to say I have been there because I haven't. I can however say that the family you are a part of now. Barry included. Love you already and most of them have never even seen you. They love you just because you're a part of the family and they will never let anything hurt you." Trinity explained.

"Tri, there a bunch of reporters, and businessmen I think you over estimate them." He said with a giggle.

"You'll be surprised." She said.

"So do we know why there here," He asked.

"Probably to take us to dinner at Chick-Fil-A,"

"What is a chick-fil-a"

"Oh my friend you have so much to learn, Good thing I have time to teach you, come on." She said.

"Shouldn't we change out of our skates first.

"Your right we probably should and get jackets on its freezing at night." She said before running across the hall and packing her ice-skates into her small bag and putting her small pink jacket on. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her white cotton skating tights and her black tooled tutu skirt with shorts under and her pink flower shirt under her jacket. She picked changed into flats picked up her bag and zoomed down the stairwell jumping on to Clarks back with a giggle.

"Gotcha'" She said with a smile wrapping her hands around his neck. He smiled soon Richard came down the stairs and apologized to the adults who just smiled.

The rest of the night went as planned and even the adults had to admit they had fun. Bruce was just realived that they all got along. It wasn't until late that night that Bruce carried a sleeping Trinity and Richard up to their rooms and tucked them both in kissing there heads.

It was almost three am when Richard woke up in a cold sweet and hightailed it Into Trinity's room across the hall.

"Tri," He called softly shaking her awake.

"Its late Dick what do you want" The girl said.

"I had a nightmare I am scared to be alone." He said and Trinity sat up, she remembered nightmares well.

"Its okay Richard your safe alright." She said pulling the terror stricken boy into a hug. Although she was a bit smaller they still fit In each other's arms pretty well.

"I remember when my mom and Ms. Rachel died; it felt like a part of me was missing for the longest time. But after a while I found comfort in the fact that the men who hurt them are locked up and never getting out. Zucco's locked up to you know Batman found him and turned him over to the authorities. He can't hurt you anymore." She explained. Bruce stood outside of the door.

"Nana bobò,

nana bobò,

tutti i bambini dormen

e Guido no.

E dormi, dormi, dormi per un anno,

La sanità a to padre poi il guadagno

E dormi, dormi, dormi, bambin de cuna.

To mama no la gh'è la a-sé andà via

Nana bobò,

nana bobò,

tutti i bambini dormen

e Guido no" Trinity sang softly the words she had herd Bruce murmur for the past few nights when the boy hadn't slept. Bruce just smiled somehow him saving a boy had not only saved a boy but saved his family, his life.


End file.
